The instant invention relates to a tray, and specifically to a bakery tray and the application of the tray when used as a support tray in a baking line.
One application for the invention is in the baking of bread products such as pita bread. Pita bread is formed from dough which includes yeast, flour and water and which, after being mixed, is formed into oval patties approximately 6 inches in length and 4 inches in width. The patties must sit for a period of time, which is referred to as proofing, during which time the ingredients act to form a product, which when baked, will have a hollow center.
Proofing normally occurs with the products on wooden trays, which are generally covered with a piece of cloth to absorb moisture which is given off from the bottom of the product piece which is supported on the tray. Trays so formed are difficult to clean and maintain, and the cloth used thereon must be laundered in between uses to prevent contamination and spoilage of product.
Once proofed, the product pieces must be removed from the proofing tray and baked. The product may be baked on conventional oven racks, or may be baked on a conveyor which moves through an oven. In either case, conventional techniques require manual handling of the product pieces between the proofing tray and the oven.
An object of the instant invention is to provide a method of baking a product which includes minimal manual handling thereof.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a novel tray which has a planar, air-permeable upper surface. A corollary is to provide such a tray having an outer frame comprising a core with a plastomer coating and a screen joined to the frame through the polymer coating.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a bakery tray which is easy to clean and maintain.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a bakery tray which will not absorb moisture from the product being proofed thereon.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent as the description which follows is read in conjunction with the drawings.